What's Lost
by NekogrlKMG86
Summary: Kagome came back early the one time she shouldn't have...


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.  
  
~*~*~*~ Means flashback _*_*_*_* Means scene change  
  
What's Lost  
  
It finally happened. Naraku finally showed his face. He showed it at the worst possible time. Everyone was back at camp resting, everyone but Kagome and Shippo. The one time she comes back early from her time, Naraku was waiting for her. No one knows how he found out about the well, but he did. That's when everything went wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"InuYasha's going to be happy that I came back early," Kagome mused to Shippo as she pulled her backpack out of the well.  
"I doubt the mutt will show it," said Shippo as he bounced around Kagome.  
"You're probably right, Shippo," giggled Kagome.  
"Well, well, well... So this is where InuYasha's wench comes from," said a man's voice. The man was hiding behind a nearby tree in the shadows.  
  
"Naraku," said Kagome in a hushed voice.  
"So the wench remembers me, I'm honored."  
Kagome bowed down and picked up Shippo.  
"Go get InuYasha," whispered Kagome. Shippo nodded and ran off.  
"So you sent the whelp to get InuYasha, huh? Do you think he'll make it in time to save you?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Shippo ran as fast as he could back to the others.  
"INUYASHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He skidded to a stop right in the middle of the camp. Breathing hard he looked around for InuYasha. "InuYasha?"  
"What runt?" gripped InuYasha.  
"Naraku's at the well with Kagome!" wailed Shippo.  
"Damn" cursed InuYasha as he ran to the well.  
InuYasha ran as fast as he could to the well. 'The wench better be alright.' He thought.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kagome was out of breath. She was avoiding Naraku's attacks as best as she could. She got hit a few times in the leg and side. Naraku's shoulder was scorched from where Kagome shot an enchanted arrow at him.  
'InuYasha better hurry or I'm not going to last much longer,' thought Kagome.  
As if reading her mind Naraku asked, "Are you tired, wench? Give up the shards around your neck and I'll use a shard to make you one of my minions."  
"Never, I'd rather die."  
"So be it." Just as Kagome was notching another arrow into her bow, one of Naraku's tentacles shot out towards her.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
InuYasha was almost at the well. Right as he was where he could see Naraku and Kagome, he saw one of Naraku's tentacles shoot out towards Kagome.  
"NO! KAGOME!" InuYasha cried.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Naraku's tentacle shot through Kagome's abdomen, thrusting her in the air letting her dangle from the bloody tentacle. At the same time the tentacle hit, Kagome fired her enchanted arrow and it buried itself into Naraku's thigh.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
InuYasha was shocked. He watched as Kagome dangled in the air, held up by a tentacle through the abdomen. 'This can't be! NO! She can't leave me! Damnit Naraku! You'll pay!' InuYasha shot towards Naraku, Tetsusaiga drawn, aiming at Naraku.  
"Die bastard!" screamed InuYasha. InuYasha charged at Naraku full speed. Naraku barely dodged InuYasha's attack. Naraku turned and flung himself at InuYasha. He knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands and it slid across the grass.  
"Poor InuYasha. First you lose yet another wench; then you lose your sword." InuYasha was pissed. He glared at Naraku and gave a low, primal growl, and lunged at Naraku. Baring his claws and fangs he snarled and went after Naraku again. Naraku noticed the slight red tinge to his eyes.  
"Damned bastard... Took what was mine... I'll kill you!" InuYasha snarled now in his full demon form. He charged at Naraku and sliced through his baboon pelt. Naraku was shocked. 'That bastard hanyou is full demon now. How did that happen?' His thoughts were interrupted when InuYasha sliced through his chest and ripped out his heart. InuYasha stared at the bloody trophy he got from his victory. He walked over to where Kagome was still attached to the severed tentacle. Still in his demon form he pulled the tentacle out of her and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and let out a mournful howl. As his howls grew more and more heartbreaking and soul shattering, he returned to his hanyou form.  
"Kagome, oh, Kagome... Why? WHY?!?" he howled. He couldn't believe it. He lost his best friend, the first person to truly cared for him, besides his mother, no matter what form he was in, and the person his heart was starting to yearn for. He was devastated. He lost his first love because of Naraku. Naraku showed how Kikyo didn't fully trust him. He eventually got over that and even though he still loved Kikyo his heart now desired the woman from the future. Now he lost the person that he started to depend on the most and the one that held his heart had just died.  
*****A/N: So, was it ok? I hope it isn't totally pathetic. It was my first try and I tried my best. I tried to keep everyone in character as best as I could. 


End file.
